The present invention relates to novel formulations for oral administration comprising lipid-regulating agents.
2-[4-(4-chlorobenzoyl)phenoxy]-2-methyl-propanoic acid, 1-methylethylester, also known as fenofibrate, is representative of a broad class of compounds having pharmaceutical utility as lipid regulating agents. More specifically, this compound is part of a lipid-regulating agent class of compounds commonly known as fibrates, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,552.
Fenofibrate has been prepared in several different formulations, c.f., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,800,079 and 4,895,726. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,726 discloses a co-micronized formulation of fenofibrate and a solid surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,890 discloses a process for preparing a controlled release formulation containing fenofibrate in an intermediate layer in the form of crystalline microparticles included within pores of an inert matrix. The formulation is prepared by a process involving the sequential steps of dampening said inert core with a solution based on said binder, then projecting said fenofibrate microparticles in a single layer onto said dampened core, and thereafter drying, before said solution based on said binder dissolves said fenofibrate microparticles, and repeating said three steps in sequence until said intermediate layer is formed.
European Patent Application No. EP0793958A2 discloses a process for producing a fenofibrate solid dosage form utilizing fenofibrate, a surface active agent and polyvinyl pyrrolidone in which the fenofibrate particles are mixed with a polyvinyl pyrrolidone solution. The thus obtained mixture is granulated with an aqueous solution of one or more surface active agents, and the granulate thus produced is dried.
PCT Publication No. WO 82/01649 discloses a fenofibrate formulation having granules that are comprised of a neutral core that is a mixture of saccharose and starch. The neutral core is covered with a first layer of fenofibrate, admixed with an excipient and with a second microporous outer layer of an edible polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,856 describes the use of a carrier for hydrophobic drugs, including fenofibrate, and pharmaceutical compositions based thereon. The carrier comprises a digestible oil and a pharmaceutically-acceptable surfactant component for dispersing the oil in vivo upon administration of the carrier, which comprises a hydrophilic surfactant, said surfactant component being such as not to substantially inhibit the in vivo lipolysis of the digestible oil.
Gemfibrozil is another member of the fibrate class of lipid-regulating agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,639 discloses a disintegratable formulation of gemfibrozil providing both immediate and sustained release, comprising a tablet compressed from a mixture of a first and second granulation, and a disintegration excipient operable to effect partial or complete disintegration in the stomach. The first granulation comprises finely divided particles of pure gemfibrozil granulated with at least one cellulose derivative, and the second granulation comprises finely divided particles of pure gemfibrozil granulated with a pharmaceutically-acceptable water soluble or insoluble polymer which are then uniformly coated with a pharmaceutically-acceptable (meth)acylate copolymer prior to admixture with the first granulation. The first and second granulations are present in the final composition in a ratio of from about 10:1 to about 1:10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,676 discloses a disintegratable gemfibrozil tablet providing both immediate and enteric release, which is compressed from a mixture of a first granulation of gemfibrozil with at least one acid-disintegratable binder, and a second granulation formed from the first granulation, but regranulated or coated with an alkali-disintegratable formulation of at least one substantially alkali-soluble and substantially acid-insoluble polymer.
Another class of lipid-regulating agents are commonly known as statins, of which pravastatin and atorvastatin are members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,447 and 5,180,589 describe stable pharmaceutical compositions, which when dispersed in water have a pH of at least 9, and include a medicament which is sensitive to a low pH environment, such as pravastatin, one or more fillers such as lactose and/or microcrystalline cellulose, one or more binders, such as microcrystalline cellulose (dry binder) or polyvinylpyrrolidone (wet binder), one or more disintegrating agents such as croscarmellose sodium, one or more lubricants such as magnesium stearate and one or more basifying agents such as magnesium oxide.
It is an object of the present invention to provide formulations for oral administration comprising lipid-regulating agents having enhanced bioavailability when compared to commercially available formulations.
The present invention is directed to formulations for oral administration comprising a lipid-regulating agent, and further at least one medium chain glycerol ester of a fatty acid, such as for example at least one triglyceride, or preferably at least one caprylic/capric triglyceride, as the primary solvent medium for the lipid-regulating agent. One or more emulsifiers may be added to the formulation.
The formulation may be administered directly, diluted into an appropriate vehicle for administration, encapsulated into soft or hard gelatin shells or capsules for administration, or administered by other means obvious to those skilled in the art.